Local area network (LAN) communications between various systems and devices is ubiquitous. Existing electronic infrastructures in large, modern commercial buildings have been commonly outfitted with devices compatible with the Ethernet standards, including those for power-over-Ethernet (PoE), 100 Base-T, 10 Base-T, and other similar protocols. Ethernet interfaces can be found in devices such as IP telephones, wireless LAN access points, network cameras, building automation devices, security devices and the like. Other buildings, such as, for example, smaller buildings, residences, very old buildings, and buildings constructed with minimal expenditure often do not have ubiquitous wiring and rely on wireless LAN communications to connect devices.
The physical security industry has responded by providing “smart” door locks and other entry devices which connect to a network wirelessly. Such devices can also be used where it is cumbersome or undesirable to run wiring through door frames and doors. Since these devices are not connected to wiring, they are powered by batteries. The batteries are changed at regular intervals. A device such as a smart lock is therefore designed to shut down portions of the device that are not used for long intervals. For example, most smart locks are designed to shut off the display when the lock has not been used for a time. In order for a user to view information on the display, the user must interact with the smart lock in some way so that the display “wakes up.” When the display is shut off information is not communicated from the display.